Automobile accidents are common occurrences. When an automobile accident occurs, there may be a need to contact the police and/or emergency service providers such as an emergency medical service provider and a fire department. The individuals involved in an accident can call the police and emergency service providers. Others that witnessed the accident also call the police and emergency service providers. However, in some cases, the people involved in an accident may be too injured to call, and others may also fail to contact the police and emergency service providers for a number of reasons. Further, when one automobile accident occurs, other subsequent accidents may follow as a result of the first accident and the lack of early notification. A traffic jam may also result from the accident because of the lack of early notification of the accident to enable other drivers to take different routes. Thus, in some cases, a solution that provides notifications of automobile accidents to other drivers as well as to police and emergency service providers is desirable.